Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 2x + 6$, $ JL = 50$, and $ KL = 4x + 2$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 6} + {4x + 2} = {50}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 8 = {50}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 6x = 42$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 4({7}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {KL = 28 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 30}$